digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gatomon (Adventure)
Untitled hey why take out Ophanimon —Preceding unsigned comment added by 74.183.72.248 (talk • ) } :Because this article is only for the Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 Gatomon. The Ophanimon from Digimon Frontier is a different character. -- Ned Scott 03:51, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Regarding Saberleomon-like paws with proof In Digimon world Dawn and Dusk for DS, the digidex clearly says that "Gatomon copied Saberleomon's paws and wears them". I think this is as true as Gabumon's wearing of Garurumon's pelt. Gatomon copied the data of saberleomon's paws and this needs to be added. But I won't edit because I'm new, someone else will know what to do. Kitseilu 21:09, 11 October 2008 (UTC)Kitseilu How come Gatomon is a champion level?!?!??? In both season one and two of digimon Gatomon was always walking around as if Salamon was an in-training level and Gatomon was the rookie level. I mean normally you would just see Gatomon, there are only two episodes that i remember that it was Salamon!? Whats up with that!? Oh yeah! Now I remember why! Because of the ring on her tail! :The fact that she is? If you watched the show, it explains quite clearly why she stays in Champion form. 21:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ^ Why are you challenging them instead of providing answers? "If you watched the series blah blah blah" Some help you are! No! It's actually because Salamon IS a rookie digimon. Don't believe me? I'll spell it out for you, her baby form is SnowBotamon as I think I remember Kari holding snowbotamon in the cover of a manga, her real in-training form is Nyaromon, Salamon's the rookie digimon and Gatomon, especially with the ring is considered a champion :...There's really no answer to "why is this Digimon this level" besides "Because it is". That's the level that the designers gave it. She stays in Gatomon form because she leveled on her own. 04:59, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Also, let me just say that flaming someone who's trying to provide you with answers seriously isn't nice. --McDlakii Talk! 08:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Gatomon is a champion because she naturally digivolved. Once she did that, she couldn't revert back to Salamon unless she took some serious damage or used up a lot of energy, ie after becoming Silphymon or after defeating Myotismon. Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 20:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps like many different animes, there is a very bad and drawnout mistranslation. Perhaps, Nyaromon is her fresh form, and salamon is her in-training form. I am fully behind the mistranslation theory. I hope I am not alone. BTW I have a user, but I am too lazy today to sign on. ::It is not a mistranslation at all. There is no error here, it is clearly explained and backed up in both the original material and all the dubs. I REALLY wish people wouldn't claim "mistranslation" without having any actual evidence. 05:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Dub Episode 34: Gatomon: "Yes! I was definitely waiting for someone! Ever since I was Nyaromon, I was so lonely. Every day I just kept waiting, and waiting. The seasons changed, and the years rolled by, and still I kept waiting—but no one ever came. Then when I became Salamon, I started searching! I went on a journey. But what I finally found was not the someone I had been waiting for! Instead I found evil...And darkness. Myotismon... Then those days of torture and despair began, and I started to forget! Forget that I waiting for someone, searching for someone." Nyaromon is bigger than a baby digimon would be is why we're led to understand that it's her in-training form. Episode 39: defeating Myotismon, the digimon have gone back to in-training, and rookie forms. Mimi: seeing Salamon "Look! A stray digimon!" Salamon: "Don't you recognize me? I was Gatomon! What'd I have to do, cough up a furball?" Kari: "That's Salamon; the rookie form of Gatomon!" Episode 40: We see right near the beginning of the episode that the digimon are digivolving into their rookie forms. The only ones who don't digivolve are; Gomamon—as he was already in his rookie form, and running to save Joe. Salamon And Palmon—who was still in her rookie form. This was another case where we were led to believe that Salamon is a rookie. Episode 45: When one of the beings that helped to choose the DigiDestined, took over Kari's body—to explain things to everyone—we see the past. Gennai tried to save the digi eggs and digivices when their hideout was invaded by Piedmon. He dropped Gatomon's digi egg and digivice, in the process. That's when we find out why she was on her own. We also realize that she was able to digivolve on her own, because she had a lot of time to do so. As quoted in Episode 34, "Seasons changed, and years rolled by." And then the reason that she's strong enough to stay at her champion level—while the others remain at the rookie level—is due to the fact that she was abused, for years, by Myotismon. She had plenty of time to build up her power. Plus on this site, you can find the digivolutions: Baby—In-Training—Rookie—Champion—Ultimate YukimiBotamon—Nyaromon—Salamon—Gatomon—Angewoman CodeLesbian 12:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC)CodeLesbian Which episode did she first appear in? Can someone tell me, I can't seem to find it in the article... Shouldn't it list what episode she first appeared in? ~~Takoto 02:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Gatomon/Tailmon first appeared in episode 27 of Digimon Adventure, The Gateway to Home. I guess it should. I'll add a storylink.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 17:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Did someone go on a diet? I dunno if this is just me, but did Gatomon get thinner as the series (Adventure and 02) went on? I wonder if the same thing happened that did with Pikachu from Pokemon.---- Rad140 I praise myself on being the last one to post in all three of our forums. (Message) 22:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, concerning Pikachu, it looks like they started focusing less on making him look cute, and more on making him look cool—they did a similar thing with Ash too. THB → Talk ← 18:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::True, and along the same lines I wonder if it was also a social thing as well- "cool" people/things are often "attractive" and "attractive" usually means being thin. After all, who thinks a chubby mouse is cool? Cute maybe, but not cool. Sorry, health student took over for a second.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 22:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) SnowBotamon Why is it that people insist Hikari's particular gatomon was never seen in this form when it has been? Sure maybe not the anime but aren't the manga's characters the same? http://ec2.images-amazon.com/images/P/1591826683.01._SS500_SCLZZZZZZZ_.jpg This cover clearly shows Kari with a YukimiBotamon so why is it still debated? Ratizi 06:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Because not many people have seen the manga and Gatomon has never reached YukimiBotamon in the anime. Most people who add the information don't have the sources to back it up. You'll find that, at this wiki, sources are everything and by providing a source, you've immediately proved your point and made it non-debatable. Thank you. Lanate (talk) 08:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) YukimiBotamon, Ophanimon, and Butterflymon As far as I understand, we have: *YukimiBotamon: Tokyopop manga *Ophanimon: Battle Spirit 1.5 *Butterflymon: The Road to Armor Evolution Butterflymon is definitely canon, though the other two are not entirely so. Do we have separate sources for them (digivice v-pets, v-tamer 01 manga, koshiki daizan-type books?) Either way, since we mention Magnadramon, I think we should mention these, since they appear as evolutions of the Adventure Gatomon in published materials. We should have a "noncanon" note, though. 01:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :YukimiBotamon allegedly appears in Brave Tamer, although we don't mention it on its page. 05:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to double check the Brave Tamer thing, 'cause I'm not that far in the game, but Monodramon surprised me by going through Ketomon > Hopmon when it degenerated, so now I wouldn't be surprised if the others did the same. ::They're mentioned in the small "Other Forms" stub, but I didn't put a huge section as we usually do because they didn't have actual picture appearances... I can add them later though, if you want. Might make Gatomon my next character page project. Lanate (talk) 09:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ophanimon also appears as Gatomon's Warp Digivolution in the Digimon Adventure PSP game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4zb97KeGPc also shown are everyone elses Warp Digivolutions. ( 21:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but that section needs to actually cover the plot synopsis and/or stats of her appearance, not just say she shows up. 17:10, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Fusion Fighters Since the Fusion Fighters page redirects here, how should Gatomon's presence in the Fusion Fighters be covered on this page? :Same wasy as her appearances in the video games, etc. We can't unite it fully because she also appears in Hunters, but we can still do a section, writing it as if it continues on from the 02 epilogue. 16:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Xros Wars manga I'd have to look at the finished scripts again, but it sounds like this is . Do we want to take this as verified and thus merge? 23:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think I can agree on this one, but I want another opinion. Lanate (talk) 05:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Can we get that opinion? Since Kari shows up at the end, I think this is pretty clear. 19:31, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, probably. 20:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC)